Sword Art Online: AfterMath
by SuanaSennin
Summary: After the Alfheim Online incident, Kazuto decided to complete all 100 floors of Sword Art Online.
1. Introduction

**Sword Art Online: The Seed.**

The year after Alfheim Online was shutdown, Kazuto Kirigaya had been in the new VRMMO of the new Alfheim. Soon the VRMMOs had begun to be compatible with one another. His girlfriend, Yuuki Asuna, had decided that, even though she had been stuck in the NerveGear for too long, she still decided to join Kazuto into the world of Alfheim, which had been introduced to the other VRMMO, Sword Art Online. Thus, the story begins a new.

An average height, 16 year old stood. A cloak as dark as midnight with a sword to match it. Just the same as the eyes and hair had appeared."Asuna! Where are You?!" Kazuto (or better known in this world Kirito, the Black Swordsman.) began to yell. With a swipe of a hand, a menu had popped up with a status of his body.

Friends-Asuna-Track.

With a slight green light, Kirito saw footprints, as he followed them he ended up in the Central Market. A young, beautiful woman ended at the footprints. She has long orange-brownish chestnut hair. She wears a red and white uniform that all KoB(Knights of the Blood and an even more gorgeous face. "Kirito-San!" As they began to run for each other a small voice came from nowhere. "Momma, Pappa!" The small voice had said. "Yui!" Asuna said knowing by the voice who it was. A small girl in a white dress had appeared from Kirito's shirt pocket. As she came out, she became full size of a child. "Daddy, how come you don't have your fairy avatar and your stats are the same as before?" Yui asked. "Hm... perhaps a bug in the system. Along with you too Asuna."Kirito replied."Not sure."Asuna 's eyes went big. "Asuna follow me!"Kirito said as he grabbed Asuna's arm."No,no,no,not again!"Asuna screamed as Kirito ran as fast as he could hanging Asuna behind him to the 22nd floor. "Let it be here please!"Kirito they passed through the forest Kirito saw a lake with a house beside it."YES!" Kirito yelled as he stopped at the house. A circle had been indicated on the Address.

Property of: (Kirito and Asuna, the happily married couple.) Kirito opened the door. "Nothing like home."Kirito said with a sigh of relief.


	2. The Step of a 100 Floors

"It's beautiful, just as I had remembered!"Asuna said with glee. "It is very strange though, all of the old stuff is here, yet the real SAO world collapsed..." Kirito told Yui. "I'm not sure Papa."Yui looked over at Kirito with her hair over her knew that look all to left the house."Fine... Asuna, you strike first."Kirito said as he opened a window.

Friends-Asuna-Challenge.

A pop-up menu appeared, "Would you like to duel?". Asuna pressed the circle. "Timed Match." They began on the field next to the lake. "You ready, Asuna?" Kirito called out. No response, still that evil looking smile beneath the hair. "She must be really wanting to fight me. Not sure if that is a good thing or not." Kirito thought. "Go Mommy!" Yui cried. "Hey! I'm standing right here!" Kirito yelled. As he turned a flash had appeared. A flash of a blade.

Everything seemed in slow-motion. A quick side-strafe and he should be good, he did just that."Got you."Asuna whispered. "What?" Kirito asked. A foot had been launched out, striking Kirito in the stomach, Kirito was sent back in mid-air and landed on the field. "Ow!" Kirito yelled. "Oh wait, I don't feel any pain." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He closed his eyes for a second. Only to open them to a black spot in the Sun. He raised his sword up in a defensive stance. "1:00 remaining" a computer voice said. "Better get this done quick." Kirito thought. He rolled to the right and got up. Asuna had struck the ground and was stuck. Kirito had thought that this would happen. With a quick leg jab, he kicked Asuna away from her sword. He picked it up."I guess I won."Kirito said as he had put Asuna's sword into the ground. Asuna hadn't given up yet. She raised the menu again to check if there was a log-out button. Good there was. Kirito had seen this. Asuna had tried to do another kick on Kirito, Kirito stepped aside as Asuna flew past. A girlish shriek came from was defenseless, beaten, however she didn't want a time-out, one of them was going to die. "50 seconds remain." The computer voice said. Asuna had walked to Kirito, knowing the defeat, began to lightly swing at him. "Come on now, don't do what I did against HeathCliff." Kirito tried to reassure her. She continued to strike lightly. Kirito sighed. "She doesn't want a time-out I suppose."Kirito thought. He took his sword and cut Asuna in half. "Mommy!" Yui cried out. "Yui, it's ok, it's not like before."Kirito reminded Yui. The pain absorber had been set to 10. So no one was actually hurt. Asuna had re-spawned at her home. She went outside with a depressed face. "Winner: Kirito!" The voice said. "Sorry,Asuna."Kirito said as he felt quilt. Something wasn't right. Last he checked, she was faster than that. She should of been able to win. Asuna picked up her sword and went back inside. Kirito changed into his standard clothing and went inside.  
"What's wrong?" Kirito asked. "I-I'm not sure. I don't feel like I used to." Asuna answered. "Yui, scan Mommy." Kirito asked. "Yes Papa."Yui had scanned Asuna, nothing stood out except her sword stat had been lowered. "Mommy, just upgrade your sword stat and you'll be ok. Since this is in Alfheim's world, it has the same leveling up system."Yui told Asuna."Not right now, I'm kind of tired."Asuna said as she went up to bed. It was getting dark out anyways. Kirito and Yui followed to go to sleep. "Good night, Asuna and Yui."Kirito whispered.  
It must have been 2 hours later when Kirito woke up to being dragged. Kirito opened his eyes wide. he Got up and got out of the grip. Asuna was dragging him."Asuna, what are you doing?"Kirito asked. "To beat the next floor. It changed, We only got to floor 22 is because we purchased a house have to beat the other floors."Asuna explained. "In the dead of night?"Kirito asked. "Yes, are you coming or not?"Asuna asked. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help out my girlfriend."Kirito chuckled. Kirito got dressed in his fighting outfit."Let's go!"Kirito and Asuna yelled.  
-Episode 1 End


	3. Finding Silica!

As Kirito and Asuna were walking through the Forest to fight the 22nd floor boss, Kirito heard some leaves russle. Kirito stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Asuna asked.

"I thought I heard something moving in the bushes." Kirito answered.

Asuna and Kirito waited to hear it again. Nothing was heard.

"Must be my imagination..." Kirito said rubbing his head.

"Hey, Kirito." Asuna said.

"What?" Kirito replied.

"Isn't this boss the Witch of the West?" Asuna questioned.

"Oh yeah it is, don't we require a lion?" Kirito thought.

"Where are we gonna get a lion?" Asuna asked.

"Can't Silica tame beasts?" Kirito answered.

"Oh yeah!" Asuna said.

*Better not just be saying that just to see her...* Asuna thought.

Kirito popped open his Menu.

Friends - Silica - Track

"Hey, she's in her old hometown, Friben Village, on floor 8!" Kirito said excitedly.

"Why do you seem so excited?" Asuna said giving a deathly glare.

"Um... It makes it easier cause she's on a level below us." Kirito said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

* FLOOR 8(FRIBEN VILLAGE)*

Asuna and Kirito were walking on a stone pathway following Silica's Tracks. As they got to the village,

there was a small girl with brown hair.

"Is that Silica?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, I notice those ribbons and hair anywhere." Kirito replied.

"Silica!" Kirito yelled out.

The girl turned around.

"Kirito! Didn't expect to see you here." Silica said.

"Hey, Asuna and I need your help for something. Care to help?" Kirito asked.

"What would The Black Knight and the Vice-Commander of Knight of the Oath Blood need from someone like me?" Silica asked.

"Actually, with the end of SAO and everyone left, the Knights of the Oath Blood split up. Kirito and I are our own party." Asuna said smiling.

"Alright, anyways, what do you need from me?" Silica asked.

"We kind of need you to tame a Lion for us. We need a Lion's Roar to beat the 22nd Floor Boss." Kirito told Silica.

"A Lion!? Where on Aincrad are we gonna find a Lion!?" Silica asked as though Kirito was crazy.

"Not sure, but I'm sure we will find one." Kirito reassured scratching the back of his head sweating a little bit, but not noticably.

"Alright... Let's go now." Silica said as she walked off.

Kirito coughed.

"Silica, you're going the wrong way. We plan on looking over on the floors below. Not the floors above." Kirito said.

Asuna let out a little giggle.

Silica turned, her head hanged low and was bright red.

"I-I knew that." She said as she walked in the other direction.

-Episode 2:Part 1 end.


	4. The Laughing Coffins!

Kirito,Asuna and Silica have left Friben Village and are in the woods of floor 22. Again, there was rustling.

"Who is there!?" Kirito yelled.

No response. The atmosphere, it was heavy. Filled with suspense. A laughter was heard.

"What do we have here...?" A eerily voice sounded.

"Seems like the Black Swordsman... What a joke!" Another voice said.

"Oh come now... He did save us, but at what costs." Yet another sounded, seem to be mocking Kirito.

Kirito went into a daze. Thinking of everyone that died that he had met.

"Kirito! Snap out of it." Asuna commanded.

Kirito continued the daze. Thinking of Sachi, Moonlit Black Cats, when Yui had to be taken from Asuna and Kirito, even when Heathcliff killed Asuna.

Kirito lowered his head in despair and anger.

"Look! He looks like he is about to cry." The 2nd voice said.

"May as well kill him now. He'll respawn." The 1st voice said.

Kirto saw red diamonds above some bushes. Low-levels trying to intimidate. Asuna and Silica was still concentrating on Kirito.

"Asuna,Silica stand back." Kirito said with a gloom.

"Why?"Asuna asked.

Kirito looked at Asuna. Hatred and sadness filled his eyes.

"Alright..." Asuna said as Silica and her stepped back.

"Ha! Just gonna die quicker!"The 3rd voice said.

3 men in hoods. 1 with an Axe and 2 with swords went in for the kill. They began slashing away at Kirito until they were exhausted.

Kirito's health was still full.

"Wow, isn't that a De javu!" Silica said.

Kirito went for, not 1, but both of his swords.

"Why won't you die!?" The 1st voice yelled.

"Clearly you don't truly understand the name 'Black Swordsman'... My level is too high for the 3 of you." Kirito said

"Laughing Coffin I suppose... Those brown hoods are too noticeable..." Kirito added.

"Y-You d-duel wield!?" The 2nd voice asked in horror.

"Wow... Know your target, not just their name..." Kirito said.

"I've never seen him like this. It's actually pretty scary." Asuna told Silica eyes wide in shock.

"Same here." Silica said.

The 2nd and 3rd Laughing Coffin members went for another attack. A shine then an awful sound, that of stabbing through cardboard, but more fleshy.

The 2 members disappeared. There left the 1st member, though impressed by the act, was not fazed. He was hiding another axe in his inventory.

"By the way, I do know a bit about you Kirito, The Black Swordsman. I know about the Moonlit Black Cat guild. And about your little brat of a daughter." He said laughing.

"Don't ever let me hear about my daughter through your tongue..."Kirito warned.

"Why? She's not even a real per..."These were the last words of the 1st man after meeting Kirito in the Forest. 1 sword impaled his chest, another to

chop off his head so he would stop talking.

Kirito put his swords away and continued to walk the trail. Asuna, with her jaw hanging and eyes wide, was shock. Silica and Asuna followed Kirito. A

single tear fell from Kirito's eyes.  
-Episode 2:Part 2 end.


	5. Taming the Lion!

Kirito began to speed up and get ahead of the group. He continued to have the gloomy, ominous* presence. Asuna was worried.

"Kirito! Wait up!" Asuna yelled.

Kirito continued to walk. He began to have flashbacks. Diavel... The Moonlit Black Cats... Sachie... Asuna... Watching them all die right in front of him,

feeling as though he could have done something and he was supposed to protect them.

"What do you think he is thinking of right now, Asuna?" Silica asked.

"I'm not sure, but right now, being around him feels... unsafe." Asuna said worried.

"Let's just try and get this Lion's Roar." Silica suggested.

"Alright..." Asuna said.

* Hidden Floor: Safari * (Side Note: I made this floor up due to lack of knowledge of how to acquire the Lion's Roar.)

Silica got ahead of the group scouting for a Lion. She had spotted one.

"Hey, I found one! Over here!" Silica yelled in joy.

"Silica! Keep down or you might make it Hostile." Asuna said.

Kirito remained quiet. Silica got somewhat close to the Lion and tried to bond with it. The Lion was easily bondable and went to tackle Silica with love of it's new owner.

"Ahhh!" Silica yelled as she was pounced on by the Lion. Her limbs were streched out.

"C-can someone, please, get this L-lion off me?!" Silica yelled. As soon as she did the Lion got off with it's head down.

Silica felt kind of bad for yelling at the Lion...

"I'm sorry buddy." Silica said as she began to hug the lion.

"Alright, Alright you two. Let's go and beat the 22nd floor boss." Asuna said with a smile.

"Let's go, Kirito" Asuna said as he was gone.

"Must have used a warp crystal..." Asuna said sadly.

Asuna and Silica took out their warp crystals and teleported to the 22nd floor Warp Gate.

*22nd Floor Warp Gate*

Asuna and Silica looked around for Kirito, they couldn't seem to find him. Asuna decided to track him. He was back in the woods.

"Why in the world is he already going to fight the boss?!" Silica asked yelling.

"I'm not sure... Let's go and make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Asuna said worried.

Asuna and Silica followed Kirito's trail as fast as they can. Eventually, they met up with him in the Boss's Lair. It was dark, only lit by some blue flames.

"Kirito, What are you doing!?" Silica yelled.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Asuna also yelled.

"Asuna...Silica... We don't actually die anymore... It doesn't matter..." Kirito said hazily.

"Stop being so stubborn! Ever since that Laughing Coffin encounter you have been acting wierd!" Asuna began yelling angrily.

"Why are you so depressed since then!?" Asuna yelled.

"I couldn't save any of them... You even died at a point... They were right." Kirito said.

"Who cares!? That was in the past!" Asuna said as she quickly shut up realizing what she had just said.

Kirito gave her a nasty stare over his shoulder and walked away.

"Kirito! I didn't mean it like that!" Asuna said almost crying.

Kirito continued to walk. The blue flames lit up a big double door. The door opened and Silica rushed in, running ahead of Kirito. The doors closed

with Asuna seperated from Kirito and Silica. The Boss Battle has begun...


	6. Boss Battle: The Witch of the West!

[Boss Lair: The Witch of the West]

There was a single Witch, looked like a normal human. It was hard to determine the gender, if it had one at all. The face was blank, it showed no emotion.  
It had long black hair with pale white got his sword out and switched to his standard stance, he was intensely focused on this fight and was not prepared to lose.

Silica got in the back ready for the sign of using the Lion, Asuna and Kirito planned on weakening the Witch first so they can have an accurate shot.  
Kirito went for the first strike. A nicely timed jump and slash.

It seemed to have done a little bit of damage.

[Witch of the West]: [-]

[-]

Kirito: [-]  
Asuna: [-]  
Silica:[-]

Asuna went for multiple,swift strikes. All of them had struck home. She managed to take down a bar.

[Witch of the West]: [-]

[ ]

The Witch had flinched at the assault, now there was 3 other Witches. Silica felt that now was the time for the Lion's Roar."Lion, roar!" Silica yelled.

The Lion roared at the Witch in the middle. It had hit since the Witch was focused on Kirito and Asuna. It was killed immediately.  
The other 2 Witches look where the 1st Witch was. They turned their heads back at Silica, they pulled out a black sword and went for Silica.  
"Ahh!" Silica yelled seeing the Witches coming for her.  
A sword had gone right through the 3rd witch. The Witch was thrown into the other one by the force of the thrown sword. The sword was The Dark Repulsor.  
Kirito was standing, left arm streched out.  
"Got you..." Kirito said with a smile.'  
It seemed that each Witch was a bar. The 3rd Witch shattered. Seems Asuna's attack harmed her and some of the other one.  
One last Witch remained.

The Witch got up, it looked pretty beat up. It let out a shriek, trying to disorient the party. Kirito tried to ignore it and did a side slash. The Witch was weakened and kneeled down.  
Silica went over and commanded the Lion to roar again. The Witch disappeared, yet the doors didn't open.

"Why won't these dumb doors open!?" Silica yelled.  
"Obviously, the battle isn't over." Asuna replied with a tone of trying to explain to an idiot.  
"But all 3 are gone!" Silica explained.

The Lion turned around and began to growl.  
"What is it?" Silica asked as she turned to see another Witch.  
"Wait a second... Didn't we kill all of them?" Silica asked.  
"I thought so..." Asuna replied asking herself as well.  
"No matter... Lion, Roar!" Silica commanded.

The 3rd Witch didn't even try to dodge it and shattered. The doors opened. Asuna and Silica left, however Kirito was no where in sight.  
"Where is Kirito?" Asuna asked worried.  
"Perhaps he logged off." Silica said.  
"True, I'm about to as well." Asuna said as she popped open the menu and clicked Log Out.  
Silica did the same thing.

Kirito came out of the Building and began to head home.


	7. Sachi!

Kirito walked back to the house and fell on to the bed. Yui came into the room.

"Hey Papa! Where is Mama?" Yui asked.

"She logged off, Yui." Kirito said gloomly.

"Papa, what's wrong? Seem sad." Yui asked.

"It's nothing Yui. Just let me lay here please." Kirito replied.

Yui left the room. Kirito was alone, laying on the bed. He decided to log off. It looked pretty dark in the real world.  
Kirito got out of his bed, ate, and took a shower. Kirito got dry and put on clothes and left the bathroom. Suguha saw Kirito leaving the shower.

"Hey, brother." Suguha said with joy.

Kirito didn't reply and walked back into his room and locked the door.

"Ok then... See you tomorrow." Suguha said.

Kirito goes to sleep in his bed. He begins to dream about Sword Art Online, the happiness he had there, then it turned into a nightmare. Left and right people began to die right before him.

"Kirito!" a voice said.

Kirito looked at the source of the voice. It was Sachi.

"Sachi! I'm sorry... I promised I would protect you. You trusted me, I..." Kirito said as Sachi hugged him.

"That doesn't matter, Kirito. When I was with you, I felt safe. I could actually sleep. I was so happy when I was with you." Sachi said.

"B-But, I p-promised..." Kirito said in tears as, once again, Sachi interrupted him.

"Kirito, stop crying. If you want to make me even more happy, just keep doing what you do. I left you a message before I died and you heard it correct, Stop crying, I was happy when I was with you." Sachi said.

"I'm sorry Sachi. I felt so helpless... I tried to bring you back but I couldn't..." Kirito said.

"Good-bye Kirito, this may be the last time." Sachi said as she faded away.

"Sachi, No! I can't lose you again." Kirito said as he went to grab her, only to grab air.

A note fell from where Sachi had stood. Kirito picked it up and read.

"Go to HQ for a surprise. From Sachi." The note said.


	8. The Gift!

Short Chapter!

The next day, Kirito got up and instantly put on his Nerve Gear. He completed the whole Login step.

"Link start!" Kirito said as he began to go into the world of SAO.

Kirito spawned back at the log house, where he last logged off. He rushed downstairs and went to leave out the door when Yui approached him.

"Papa! Why are you in such a rush?" Yui asked.

"Nothing Yui. Just off to see an old friend. Did you see Mama here at all?" Kirito asked.

"No, I don't believe Mama logged on yet." Yui answered.

Kirito left as fast as he could, his destination, Floor 11, the Moonlit Black Cat's HQ.

[Floor 11: Taft]

Kirito walked into the Moonlit Black Cat's HQ. Kirito began to have flashbacks of everyone here. The fun times that were expirenced in this building, it made Kirito want to leave even faster.  
He began to look as hard as he could. Eventually, he found a present.

To: Kirito

From: Moonlit Black Cats.

"For being such a great guild member! Hope you stay around for us!"

Kirito picked up the present and left the building and ran back home. He decided to open the present now than later. He undid the bow and tie...  
It was a picture of all of them having fun and there was an audio Crystal.

"Hey Kirito!" All of their voices rang.

"Just wanted to say..." Keita said.

"That we are..." Tetsuo said.

"Happy to have..." Sasamaru said.

"You on the team!" Ducker said.

"We would love to keep you with us!" Sachi said.

The message ended... 


	9. Family!

Kirito had put the items back into the present and put it in his inventory and went to the house. Asuna had logged on and came to the house and saw Kirito.

"Kirito, where did you go yesterday? Silica and I thought you had logged off." Asuna asked

"I had to come here and logged off. Asuna..." Kirito said.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"Lets go complete the next floor." Kirito said with a smile.

"Yay! You're back!" Asuna said as she gave him a hug crying.

"Y-You changed since the encounter in the forest. I was so scared you would stay that way. And I didn't mean what I said at the Boss Lair." Asuna said crying with joy.

Kirito hugged her back.

"It's ok, Asuna. I was angry and depressed. I promise I won't get like that again. I love you." Kirito said.

"I love you too." Asuna said.

Asuna opened her inventory to change clothes and relax when she noticed a small box.  
She pulled it out of the inventory.

"Kirito, what is this? And who are the Moonlit Black Cats?" Asuna asked.

"... They're old friends. Please put that back. Neither of us should touch it again, but it'll stay in the inventory." Kirito said.

Kirito and Asuna got into their relaxing clothes and went to the living room where Yui was laying on the couch.

"Papa! Mama! You're back! How was your journey, Papa?" Yui asked.

"Journey?" Asuna asked looking at Kirito.

"It was nice, Yui, thanks for asking." Kirito replied.

"Meeting your old friends weren't you?" Asuna asked looking at Kirito with a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that. I swear that it wasn't like that!" Kirito said waving his hands at Asuna and sweating a little.

"Alright, I believe you... This time." Asuna said looking away.

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui left to enjoy outside. Yui went by the lake and looked at the horizon.

"Kirito...I'm glad you picked where we should live. It's beautiful here." Asuna said smiling.

"Yeah... I just got lucky I guess. Not good at design." Kirito said smiling nervously.

"Alright, Kirito, do you want to get something to eat?" Asuna asked.

"Sure, Yui, are you hungry too?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, and Mama, can I have what Papa has?" Yui asked.

"You've eaten it before, may as well make some for you." Asuna said sighing.

Asuna went inside and prepared the food. Kirito and Yui were playing.

"Alright! It's here!" Asuna yelled out.

Kirito picked up Yui and brought her into the house. They sat down on the couch and picked up their food and Kirito began to pig out. Yui went to take a bite but was surprised at how fast Kirito was eating. Asuna cleared her throat to get Kirito's attention.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I got ahead of myself." Kirito said kind of embaressed and rubbed his head.

"Papa, how do you eat that fast?" Yui asked still staring.

"Well, I guess it's because of the fact this isn't my actual body. I can choke but not as easy, but that's just a guess." Kirito answered

"Or you got a big mouth..." Asuan muttered.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing." Asuna said smiling.

"I agree with Mama." Yui said.

"You heard what I said, Yui?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, I won't tell Papa though." Yui said with a smile.

"That's not fair! What did she say?" Kirito asked almost crying that Yui and Asuna know but not him.

"Not telling." Yui said.

"I'm beginning to think you like Mama better than Papa." Kirito accused Yui.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Yui said.

Asuna and Yui laughed while Kirito ate his sandwich. For once since he logged back onto SAO, he felt like this was is actual family.


	10. The Dress!

Kirito was having fun with his family again. They were laughing, giggling, and making fun of Kirito.

"But even so, that's why I love you, Kirito." Asuna said.

"I remember when I was supposed to be on duty for Knights of Blood and I basically took the day off." Kirito said.

"Yeah. We were supposed to be planning for the Floor Boss battle, but of course Kirito wasn't there." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"Give me a break, it was Aincrad's nicest weather setting. And you fell asleep too." Kirito retorted.

"I guess I did, but I did take you for a meal." Asuna reminded.

"Yeah, we were supposed to after you nearly took my head off. We never did get around to eating that meal." Kirito pointed out.

"No, I guess we didn't. We were interrupted by that murder." Asuna said.

"Guess we gotta do that sometime then... Yui should come too." Kirito said.

"Yeah!" Yui said with joy.

"Alright. Why don't we go tonight?" Asuna said.

"Sure, Yui, do you want something to wear correct? Not a night gown?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah! Can I come with to help pick it?" Yui asked.

"Sure. We'll go into town...Do you want to go now?" Kirito replied.

"No time like the present I guess." Asuna answered.

Kirito and Asuna got dressed and brought Yui to the town square where they went to find a Tailor.  
There was a shop next to Agil's Shop. The name was "Cloth and Fabric."

"Wow... Real original name..." Kirito said.

"Forget about it. Let's see what they have." Asuna said.

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui went in looking for a cute outfit. Time and time again Kirito and Asuna couldn't get a dress that she liked.

"How long have we been here...?" Kirito asked tired.

"I'm not even sure anymore..." Asuna asked exhausted.

"Mama, Papa! I found one!" Yui yelled.

"Finally!" Asuna and Kirito said in sync.

Kirito and Asuna went over to Yui, who was holding a small, yet beautiful obsidian black dressed with pearl white laces.

"It's beautiful. Let's go and buy it." Kirito said.

Yui ran up to the cash register and placed it on the counter where a young male was standing.

"Hello, is this what you would like to purchase?" He said politely.

"Yes please, how much is it?" Kirito asked.

"1,000 Col please." He replied.

"1,000!? For a dress!? Fine." Kirito looked in his inventory and grabbed his part of Col and gave it to the clerk.

Kirito and Asuna put their Col in different spots, but put them together if they have to.

"Thank you for your business." He said with a smile.

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui left and went back to the house. Yui put on the dress and went to show Kirito and Asuna.

"You look beautiful, Yui!" Asuna said with joy.

"Agreed." Kirito said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mama and Papa." Yui said as she blushed.

"Yui! You're blushing, you're embarressed!" Asuna yelled.

"Really? I can't tell. Is that bad?" Yui asked.

"No, it's perfectly normal." Asuna replied.

"Alright, do you wanna go now?" Kirito asked.

"Sure, let's go Yui." Asuna said leaving.

Kirito left last and locked up the house. They went to a nice resteraunt on the 1st floor.


	11. Yui's Adventure!

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui enjoyed a delicious and fun time at the restaurant.

"Thank you, Kirito, for paying." Asuna said with a smile.

"No problem. It's nice to be able to eat out like this once in a while." Kirito said.

"Hey Mama, Do you think..." Yui said before she was interrupted by a woman in standard armor.

"Pl-Please help! My G-Guild was attacked. The people took near everything." The woman said tired from running.

"Alright, where did the people run off to?" Kirito asked.

"They went that way. I put a bounty on them so you'll get a reward out of it." The woman said as she pointed North-East.

"Alright, Asuna, let's go!" Kirito said running off waving Asuna to come.

"Mama! I want to come!" Yui said pouting.

"Alright. Come with us." Asuna said looking at Yui.

"First, let's get you some battle armor. Asuna, you want to get her something?" Kirito asked.

"Hm... Alright. Let's go see Agil." Asuna said.

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui go off to Agil's shop where they see Agil appraising one of his customers weapons.  
Agil looks up and sees Kirito.

"Ah, Kirito! My favorite customer. I see you brought the miss. How're you doing Asuna?" Agil asked.

"I'm good, Agil. I must ask the same of you." Asuna said.

"I've been busy. Ever since that someone got word Kirito shops here, everyone had started to shop here." Agil said happily.

"So, what are the two love-birds doing here?" Agil asked.

"Actually, we were wondering if you had small female armor." Kirito explained.

"? Why small female? Asuna looks pretty big to me." Agil stated.

"Not for me, for our little one." Asuna putting her hand on Yui's head.

Agil looked over the counter to see Yui.

"Oh, oops. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Let me check." Agil said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not that small..." Yui muttered under her breath pouting.

Agil left and came back with 3 small armor outfits. There was a black one with gold lining, a grey one with black lining, and a pure white one.

"I want the black one." Yui said.

"Alright, Kirito, I think she has your taste in color." Asuna said.

"I guess so. Agil, how much?" Kirito asked.

"For you, and since not many buy this, free. You did save a few thousand people from dying." Agil replied with a smile.

"Gee... Thanks Agil. Thats really nice of you." Kirito said shocked.

They left and got Yui's armor put on and left to find the people that attacked the guild. They began to go into the woods.


	12. The New Opponenet!

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui were walking in the forest, with Yui in the lead.

"Yui, what are you in a rush for?" Kirito asked.

"I'm so excited! This will be my first fight!" Yui replied.

"Alright, just stay away from using any GM status or console." Kirito said.

"I don't plan to. I want this to be fair." Yui said.

"Good to hear." Kirito said.

They continued to walk as they stumbled upon a fort. It was deserted and was in ruins.

"Oh my, who did this?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure. They may still be around, so watch out." Kirito replied.

"I'm going to the courtyard and search." Yui said as she ran to the courtyard.

"Be careful! I'm going to search inside." Asuna yelled to Yui and told Kirito.

"I'll stay here and keep watch." Kirito said.

Asuna left to go inside and Kirito was keeping an eye out for movement.  
There was a rustle from some trees. Kirito drew his sword.

"Who is there?!" Kirito asked.

No response. Kirito had been taken surprise by a flying kick to his left.  
Kirito had started skipping across, hitting the ground as he came to stop by a tree.

A man stood at the gate. He was average size, but based on the rustle and now, he was fast. He was well built with a body of an athlete.  
He had black, straight, short hair and wore standard armor.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked as he got up.

"My name is Yun, but you can just call me, Hayasa, or Sokuryoku." He said.

"Hm.. Speed or Power of Speed... He must be quick and a hand-to-hand combat type." Kirito thought.

"Now, judging by your attire and stance, you are The Black Swordsman. I must say I am honored." Yun said.

"Sorry if I offend you, but I don't quiet know you..." Kirito said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm... I guess my reputation doesn't perceive me..." Yun said with a sigh.

"Now... Are you part of the group that caused this?" Kirito asked.

"No... I, alone, did this." Yun said with a smile.

"Incredible, the destruction and taking out an entire guild. You must be good." Kirito said with a shocked expression.

"So... I want to test your prowess in battle. See if you live up to your name." Yun said.

Yun got into his fighting stance, similar to boxing. Kirito got into his stance. Yun lean left and disappeared.  
He was going for a strong jab for Kirito's right arm. Kirito just barely was able to block it.

"You're a first, your reaction is remarkable. No one has blocked my speed before." Yun said surprised.

"You're facing the player with the best reaction timing." Kirito said with a smile.

Yun went for another dash, but kicked this time. Kirito was able to dodge it and get a side kick off him.  
Yun quickly recovered and went for another punch. Kirito was still recovering from the side kick, thus he didn't have time to block. A sword flew into the air as a ,bone-churling, was heard.  
Eludicator fell onto the ground. Kirito pulled out Dark Repulsor.

"Impressive, haven't had Eludicator knocked out of my hands until now." Kirito said.

"You have a back-up sword in case you lose this one?" Yun asked.

"Not quiet... However, now I get serious. I have fought someone faster than you. I will win." Kirito said.

"Ah yes. Asuna, the ex-V.C of the former Knights of Blood." Yun said.

Kirito was in a defensive stance while Yun was in an offensive stance. Yun went for a dash attack.  
Kirito ducked and went for his sword. He picked up Eludicator and Dark Repulsor.

"This is where the real fight begins." Kirito said.


	13. Yun's Defeat!

Kirito stood in his stance paying careful attention to Yun's movements. He had to. This opponent was fast.

"Are you ready, Kirito?" Yun asked as if mocking.

"Ready when you are." Kirito replied.

Yun dashed to his left, Kirito's right. Kirito noticed something, Yun dashed one way and went the other. Kirito looked where he suspected Yun to go and lashed out.  
Yun had to change body formation to dodge in mid-air.

"Impressive, as usual you are continueing to amaze me." Yun said.

"It's what I do." Kirito said smirking.

Yun had gotten ready for a quick forward dash. Kirito thought of something.  
Kirito waited for the last possible second, side-stepped and turned for a slash.  
Yun had no chance this time... He had gotten hit and had a leg cut off. The fight was over, Kirito the victor.

Yun laid on the ground, weak, bleeding-out.

"Heh... Thought that this is how I die... Kirito, I would like to add you as a friend. We can make a good duo." Yun said.

"Alright, we can fight together, but I am in a party of 3 right now. Perhaps later." Kirito said.

Yun had shattered and disappeared to respawn at the nearest town. Yui had come out of the courtyard.

"Dad, what happened? A person's status disappeared. Who was it?" Yui asked.

"Someone we'll meet soon." Kirito said with a smile.

Asuna came back out and looked at Kirito and Yui.

"I couldn't find anything." Asuna said.

"It doesn't matter, I found the person. He will respawn then." Kirito said.

Asuna, Yui, and Kirito walked back home to enjoy themselves.

"So, who was the person?" Yui asked.

"A friend in a little bit." Kirito said.

"Wow, you are making this super suspicious, you wouldn't happen to be cheating on me now would you?" Asuna asked giving him a suspicious stare.

Kirito began to blush.

"No, why would I? If you must know, his name is Yun." Kirito told.

"Alright... I'm watching you Kirito Kirigaya." Asuna said.

"Fine, Fine..." Kirito said.

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui called it a night and decided to sleep. Kirito woke up early with Asuna leaning over him.  
Kirito began to blush.

"U-Uh... H-Hi." Kirito said studdering.

"Hey." Asuna said smiling.

"W-What you doing?" Kirito asked, still blushing.

"Testing." Asuna said as she had her forehead touch his.

"Testing what?" Kirito asked.

Asuna gave a kiss and layed back down on her side of the bed.  
Kirito's heart was racing.

"What was that all about?" Kirito thought.

He didn't think much of it. He got up and went outside. Asuna followed.  
Kirito sat down on the grass, still wet with dew.

"Hey, you going to sit down?" Kirito asked patting the spot next to him.

"Nah... I'm going for a swim." Asuna said as she tore off her clothes to reveal a bikini.

Kirito's nose began to bleed. He tried to hide it as much as he can. Asuna dived into the lake and began to swim.

"You coming?" Asuna asked.

"Not right now. Gotta take care of something real quick." Kirito said sweating nervously and going inside.

"Hm...? Does he really think I look that good to get a nose bleed?" Asuna asked herself smiling.

Kirito came back outside, all cleaned up, and gets ready to take a swim. He hops into the lake and swim around a bit.  
There was a man standing at the end of the lake.

"Kirito!" The man said.

Kirito looked and began to swim towards the man.


	14. Yun's Return! (Short Chapter)

Kirito looked up at the man. Kirito was trying to get the sun out of his eyes so he could see the man.  
It was Yun!

"Hey Kirito! Is this where you live?" Yun asked.

"Yeah. How did you find me?" Kirito asked.

"Tracked you." Yun replied.

"Alright, What you need?" Kirito asked.

"Nothin. Just wanted to see your house." Yun answered looking at the house.

Kirito got out of the water and sat on the grass.

"Is that your wife?" Yun asked looking at Asuna.

"Yup. Best thing that has happened to me yet." Kirito said also looking with a smile.

"So, The Black Swordsman is married to the V.C of Knights of Blood. She is gorgeous too." Yun said

"Don't get any ideas now." Kirito said.

"Hey, I don't touch another man's treasure." Yun said chuckling a little.

Kirito watched as Asuna swam and started to come over.

"Kirito, who is this?" Asuna asked hanging onto the ground.

"Asuna, this is Yun. I fought him when we were searching the building." Kirito explained.

"So he is the one that did it?" Asuna asked.

"Yup, all by himself." Kirito said.

"I don't want to brag. As expected Kirito did beat me." Yun said.

"This is true." Kirito said.

Asuna got out and wringed her hair out. She went inside and got changed.

"Alright, Kirito, I'm gonna get going. I've got things to do. See Ya!" Yun said.

Yun left and Kirito went inside to change. He put on some clothes and went to the Living Room to relax a bit.  
Asuna was sitting down and fixed up her hair on the couch. Kirito sat down and Asuna put her head on his lap. Kirito put his hand on her, still somewhat wet, hair.

"Was he tough?" Asuna asked.

"It wasn't his strength, it was his speed. Apparently, he is only second to you." Kirito answered.

"Impressive... That reminds me, I want a rematch sometime." Asuna said.

"Alright. When that time comes." Kirito said.

Asuna had fallen asleep and Kirito was sitting there thinking of what he should do.  
Yui decided to sit and fall asleep on the chair and Asuna pinned him down by sleeping.  
Kirito decided to try and lay on the couch without waking Asuna and wrapped his arm around her. Kirito went to sleep.

(Author Note:

Sorry about the Lack of Chapters... I owe as of now 5. I will make them up. I just got my new Naruto game and played for 8 hours a few days ago and having fun.)


	15. The New Quest!

Kirito woke up. Asuna wasnt laying with him, but he smelled an all too familiar smell.  
Asuna's cooking. Kirito imagined her food. The first time they met. She said she hadn't survived to eat good food.  
Yet she maxed out her cooking skill. She is an amazing cook. Kirito's mouth began to water a little bit. Then heard Asuna yell.

"Breakfast's ready!" Asuna yelled so the house can hear.

Yui came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was Tamagoyakis (rolled omelets) and a side of grated daikon radishes.  
The smell was extraordinary. Kirito just looked at it and stared in awe.

"Food is made for looking, it is made to fill you up and make your taste-buds dance." Asuna said smiling.

Yui, Kirito, and Asuna sat down and ate the breakfast.

"This think it's amazing at how you mix Aincrad's Spices and make Earth's Spices and condiments." Kirito said.

"Thank you. It's just finding out who goes with who and what tastes like what." Asuna explained.

Kirito and Asuna cleaned up while Yui went outside to play.

"Thank you for helping clean up." Asuna said giving Kirito a small kiss.

"No problem." Kirito said giving Asuna a small kiss.

"I feel like we are getting out of shape. We haven't done much in a while." Kirito said.

"We just went to the Guild's place. You just fought Yun." Asuna explained.

"True, but even still. I want to go out and adventure." Kirito said.

"Alright, let's go and do something." Asuna suggested.

Asuna and Kirito got dressed up and left the house after telling Yui to stay safe.  
They left to the nearest city for any quests. There was a clerk that needed help with something.

"Hey, what do you need?" Kirito asked.

"Hi. I am in need of assistance with obtaining a special material." The clerk responded.

"Just what would this material be?" Asuna asked.

"A special rare one. I require it for a request. A Wisp's Dress. It can be combined with another material to make a wonderful dress." The clerk explained.

"Alright, we'll go get you some." Kirito said as he left the shop. Asuna followed.


	16. Update 1

Hey fans, Sorry I haven't been writing at all... I have hit a Writer's Block and gone through many small depressions... I'll upload as soon as I have the thought and mood to. 


End file.
